Aladdin and the King of Thieves/International
Aladdin and the King of Thieves has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1997. Brazilian Portuguese * Aladdin - Marcus Jardym (speaking) * Aladdin - Joseph Carrasso Jr. (singing) * Jasmine - Sílvia Goiabeira (speaking) * Jasmine - Kika Tristão (singing) * Genio - Márcio Simões * Iago - Rodney Gomes (speaking) * Iago - Carlos Silveira (singing) * Cassin - Newton Martins * Saluk - Mauro Ramos * Razoul - Pádua Moreira * Oráculo - Maria Helena Pader Czech * Aladin (Aladdin) - Jiří Langmajer * Jasmína (Jasmine) - Sabina Laurinová (speaking) * Jasmina (Jasmine) - Jana Mařasová (singing) * Džin (Genie) - Otakar Brousek * Jago (Iago) - Jiří Prager * Sultán - Jiří Holý * Cassim - Ladislav Županič (speaking) * Cassim - Pavel Šrom (singing) * Sa'luk - Ota Jirák (speaking) * Sa'luk - Luděk Walter (singing) * Razoul - Jan Krobůček * Fazal - Vladimír Kudla * Věštkyně (Oracle) - Alena Procházková * Obchodník (Merchant) - Martin Šebestík * Zloději (Thieves) - Zdeněk Hess, Jan Sedliský, Pavel Chalupa, Daniel Margolius, Oscar Gottlieb & Petr Gelnar * The Peddler - Martin Šebestík * Additional voices: Ludvík Král, Jiří Knot & Jakub Saic Danish * Aladdin - Søren Launbjerg * Genie - Henrik Koefoed * Jasmin - Louise Norby * Jago - Torben Zeller * Sultanen - Ove Sprogøe * Kassim - Torben Sekov * Fazal - Peter Zhelder * Orakel - Vibeke Dueholm * Razoul - Peter Aude * Sa'luk - Lasse Lunderskov * Tyverne (The Thieves) - Lars Thiesgaard, Peter Zhelder & Peter Aude Dutch * Aladdin - Bart Bosch * Geest (Genie) - Fred Delfgaauw * Jasmine - Laura Vlasblom * Cassim - Hans Hoekman * Iago - Bram Biesterveld * Sa'luk - Jan Anne Drenth * Sultan - Nolle Versyp * Oracle - Thera van Homeijer * Handlangers van de Dievenkoning: Just Meijer, Stan Limburg, Ruud Drupsteen and Jon van Eerd European Portuguese * Aladdin - Edgard Fernandes (singing) * Aladdin - Luis Alves (singing) * Jasmine - Joana Carvalho (speaking) * Jasmine - Sofia Escobar (singing) * Genio (Genie) - Rui Oliveira * Iago - Mario Santos * Cassim - Bruno Pereira * Saluk - Igor Gandra * Sultao - Victor Valente * Oraculo - Raquel Rosmaninho * Fazal - Paulo Freixinho * Rasoul - Jorge Mota * Mercador (Peddler) - Mario Alves * Ladroes: Antonio Vaz Mendes, Raul C. Pereira & Paulo Freixinho * Choir: Andre Ramos, Antonio Sergio Ferreira, Artur Guimaraes, Emanuel Severo Henriques, Manuel Joaquim Soares, Raquel Rosmaninho, Andreia Sousa, Ines Soares, Patricia Quinta & Sara Lima European Spanish * Aladdín - Ángel de Gracia (speaking) * Aladdín - Miguel Morant (singing) * Genio - Pep Antón Muñoz * Jasmine - Marta Barbará (speaking) * Jasmine - Ángela Aloy (singing) * Cassim - Salvador Vidal (speaking) * Cassim - Xavier Ribera (singing) * Sa'luk - Joan Crosas * Iago - Alberto Mieza (speaking) * Iago - Óscar Mas (singing) * Sultán - Manuel Lázaro * Oráculo (Oracle) - María Luisa Solá * Razoul - Vincente Gil * Fazal (Fazoul) - Francisco Garriga * Ladrones (Thieves) - Eduardo Muntada, Rafael Calvo, Toni Solanes and Emilio Freixas Finnish * Aladdin - Sami Aarva * Henki (Genie) - Jope Ruonansuu * Cassim - Pertti Koivula * Prinsessa Jasmine (Princess Jasmine) - Ulla Hakola * Jago (Iago) - Seppo Pääkkönen * Sulttaani (The Sultan) - Veikko Honkanen * Sa'luk - Juhani Tuominen * Oraakkeli (The Oracle) - Liisa Paatso * Fazal - Jukka-Pekka Palo * Peddles/Tarinan kertoja - Antti Pääkkönen * Rosvot (The Thieves): Markus Bäckman, Matti Holi, Topi Lehtipuu & Markku Pihlaja French * Aladdin - Guillaume Lebon (speaking) * Aladdin - Emmanuel Dahl (singing) * Jasmine - Magali Barney (speaking) * Jasmine - Karine Costa (singing) * Génie - Richard Darbois * Sultan - Teddy Bilis * Cassim - Jacques Frantz (speaking) * Cassim - Michel Elias (singing) * Iago - Éric Métayer * Fazoul - Mostéfa Stiti * Oracle - Juliette Degenne * Rasoul - Max André * Sa'luk - Alain Dorval * Le Colporteur - Bernard Alane * Garde - Roger Crouzet * Choeurs: Michel Barouille, Tony Bonfils, Jean-Claude Briodin, Olivier Constantin, Georges Costa, Michel Costa, Michel Elias, Celman Engel, Jacques Mercier et Jean Stout French Canadian * Aladdin - Joël Legendre * Jasmine - Natalie Hamel-Roy (speaking) * Jasmine - Martine Chevrier (singing) * Génie - Mario Desmarais (speaking) * Génie - Vincent Potel (singing) * Iago - Marc Bellier * Sultan - Yves Massicotte * Cassim - Denis Mercier * Sa'luk - Guy Nadon * Rasoul - Victor Désy * Oracle - Anne Bédard * Marchand - Manuel Tadros * Voleur - Jean Galtier German * Aladdin - Michael Deffert (speaking) * Aladdin - Cusch Jung (singing) * Dschini (Genie) - Peer Augustinski * Prinzessin Jasmin (Princess Jasmine) - Maud Ackermann (speaking) * Prinzessin Jasmin (Princess Jasmine) - Heike Gentsch (singing) * Jago - Michael Pan * Cassim - Tilo Schmitz * Saluk - Joscha Fischer-Antze * Sultan - Gerry Wolff * Magisches Orakel (The Oracle) - Franziska Pigulla * Razoul - Wolfgang Kühne Hungarian * Aladdin - Tamás Bolba (speaking) * Aladdin - Zoltán Miller (singing) * Jázmin (Jasmine) - Judit Kocsis (speaking) * Jásmin (Jasmine) - Kata Janza (singing) * Dzsini (Genie) - István Mikó * Jágó - Károly Kassai * Cassim - Gábor Melis * Sa'luk - András Várkonyi * Sultan - Gyula Benkö * Orákulum (Oracle) - Ilona Bencze * Razoul - Lajos Kránitz * The Peddler - Miklos Zareczky * Additional voices: Zoltán Breyer, Györgyi Fabó, Zoltán Fekete, Gábor Forgács, Attila Hankó & István Imre Icelandic * Aladdín - Felix Bergsson * Jasmín - Edda Heiðrún Backman * Andinn (Genie) - Þórhallur Laddi Sigurðsson * Cassim - Egill Ólafsson * Jagó - Örn Árnason * Sa'luk - Arnar Jónsson * Soldáninn (Sultan) - Rúrik Haraldsson * Oracle - Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir * Fasúl (Fazoul) - Jón St. Kristjánsson * Razoul - Farandsali - Jóhann Sigurðarson * Additional voices: Stefán Jónsson, Kromákur Geirhaðsson, Hallur Helgason & Daníel Magnússon Italian * Aladdin - Massimiliano Alto * Cassim - Franco Chillemi * Genio - Gigi Proietti * Jasmine - Manuela Cenciarelli * Iago - Marco Bresciani * Sal'uk - Rodolfo Bianchi * Sultano - Gianni Vagliani * Raoul - Michele Kalamera * Oracoclo - Angiola Baggi * Alakim - Davide Marzi Japanese * Aladdin - Shinichiro Miki (speaking) * Aladdin - Kazutaka Ishii (singing) * Jasmine - Kaori Asoh * Genie - Koichi Yamadera * Iago - Akira Kamiya * Sultan - Kinpei Azusa * Cassim - Masaru Ikeda * Sa'luk - Haruhiko Jo * Oracle - Kazue Komiya * Razoul - Yusaku Yara * Fazoul - Shun Yashiro * Peddler - ? * Thieves: Masahiro Anzai, Atsushi Gotou, Ritsuo Sawa and Shun Yashiro * Additional voices: Tatsuyuki Jinnai, Kazuo Hayashi, Takao Ishii, Koji Koike and Maroshi Tamura Korean * Aladdin - Kang-Su-Jin (speaking) * Aladdin - Nam Gyeong-Ju (singing) * Jasmine - Hong Young-Ran (speaking) * Jasmine - Lee Jeong-Hwa (singing) * Genie - Kim Myeong-Gon * Iago - Jo Dong-Hui * The Sultan - Jang Seung-Gil * Razoul - Lee Bong-Jun Mexican Spanish * Aladdín - Demián Bichir * Genio - Ruben Trujillo * Jasmine - Maggie Vera (speaking) * Jasmine - Analy (singing) * Cassim - Arturo Casanova (speaking) * Cassim - Rafael Blásquez (singing) * Sa'luk - Octavio Rojas * Iago - Héctor Lee * Sultán - Ricardo Lezama * Raoul - Alejandro Mayén * Oráculo (Oracle) - Rebeca Martínez * Fazal - Rubén Moya * The Peddler - Raúl Carballeda * Thieves: Jorge Santos, Luis Alfonso Padilla, Adrián Fogarty & Ricardo Hill Norwegian * Aladdin - Trond Teigen * Cassim - Magne Lindholm * Fazoul - Trond Brænne * Genie - Lars Sørbø * Iago - Anders Hatlo * Sjasmin (Jasmine) - Jannike Kruse * Oraklet (The Oracle) - Petronella Barker * Rasoul - Lasse Lindtner * Sa'Luk - Nils Ole Oftebro * Sultanen (The Sultan) - Henki Kolstad * Peddler - Håkon Iversen * Røvene (The Thieves) - Ivar Nørve, Anders Hatlo, Lasse Lindtner & Trond Brænne * Instruktör (dialog): Anders Hatlo * Instruktör (sang): Håkon Iversen & Trond Teigen * Oversetter (dialog): Anders Hatlo * Oversetter (sang): Börje Andersson * Kreativt ansvarlig: Kirsten Saabye * Opptaksstudio: Norsound A/S, Triple S AS, Håvard Rype, Martin Sundland, Nils Alveberg, Espen Helgor, Jan Erik Rasmussen * Lydmiks: Sun Studio Norge Swedish * Aladdin - Peter Jöback * Cassim - Hans Josefsson * Fazoul - Ulf Källvik * Anden (Genie) - Dan Ekborg * Jago (Iago) - Anders Öjebo * Jasmine - Myrra Malmberg * Oraklet (Oracle) - Jasmine Wigartz * Razoul - Johan Hedenberg * Saluk - Roger Storm * Sultanen (The Sultan) - Nils Eklund * Peddler - Bertil Engh * Rövare (Thieves): Anders Öjebo, Ulf Källvik & Thomas Banestål * Kör (Chorus): Lars Jauring, Lars Embretzen, Stefan Berglund, Anders Öjebo, Lena Sundholm-Svansbo & Anette Johansson & Monica Forsberg Turkish * Alaaddin - Arda Aydın * Yasemin (Jasmine) - Figen Sümeli (speaking) * Yasemin (Jasmine) - Otilia Radulescu İpek (singing) * Cin (Genie) - Bogachan Sözmen * Cassim - Bora Sivri * Iago - Özgür Özdural (speaking) * Iago - Naci Taşdöğen (singing) * Saluk - Kaya Akarsu * Sultan - Sezai Aydın * Raoul - Faruk Akgören Category:Disney International dubs